1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switched-mode power supply comprising an input terminal for receiving an input voltage; an output terminal for supplying an output voltage to a load; a convertor comprising switching means for converting the input voltage to the output voltage; and a control circuit having a reference terminal for receiving a reference voltage, a control input terminal coupled to the output terminal, and a control output coupled to the switching means.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a switched-mode power supply is known from the general state of the art. In a conventional switched-mode power supply an input voltage on the input terminal is converted to an output voltage on the output terminal, conversion being effected in that the control circuit produces a signal on the control input to control the switching times of the switching means. In a settled state the voltage on the output terminal is equal to the voltage on the reference terminal. In the case of load variations, voltage variations on the input terminal, or voltage variations on the reference terminal it takes some time before the voltage on the output terminal has settled to an adequate extent.
A drawback of conventional switched-mode power supplies is that the time required to allow the voltage on the output terminal to settle is comparatively long.